Hollypaw's Sacrifice
ThunderClan Leader:'Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes '''Deputy:'Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw 'Medicine Cat(s):'Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes Alderheart-dark ginger tom with amber eyes '''Warriors: Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches Thornclaw-golden-brown tabby tom Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes Birchfall-light brown tabby tom Berrynose-cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail Mousewhisker-gray-and-white-tom Poppyfrost-pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat Lionblaze-golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat Briarlight-dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters Lilyheart-small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and blue eyes Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Twigpaw (gray she-cat with green eyes) Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with green eyes Cherryfall-ginger she-cat Molewhisker-brown-and-cream tom Snowbush-white, fluffy tom Ambermoon-pale ginger she-cat Dewnose-gray-and-white tom Stormcloud-gray tabby tom Hollytuft-black she-cat Fernsong-yellow tabby tom Sorrelstripe-dark brown she-cat Leafshade-tortoiseshell she-cat Larksong-black tom Honeyfur-white she-cat with yellow splotches Sparkpelt-orange tabby she-cat Queens: Daisy-cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches (mother to Stemkit, a white-and-orange tom-kit; Eaglekit, a ginger she-kit; Plumkit, a black-and-ginger she-kit; and Shellkit; a white she-kit) Elders: Graystripe-long-haired gray tom Millie-striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes ShadowClan Leader': '''Rowanstar-ginger tom Deputy: Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom Medicine Cat(s): Puddleshine-brown tom with white splotches Warriors: Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Snakepaw (honey-colored tabby she-cat) Juniperclaw-black tom Whorlpaw (gray-and-white tom) Strikestone-brown tabby tom Stonewing-white tom Grassheart-pale brown tabby she-cat Scorchfur-dark gray tom with slashed ears Flowerpaw (silver she-cat) Queens: Snowbird-pure white she-cat with green eyes (mother to Gullkit, a white she-kit; Conekit, a white-and-gray tom; and Frondkit, a gray tabby she-kit) Elders: Oakfur-small brown tom Ratscar-scarred, skinny dark brown tom '''WindClan' Leader: Harestar-brown-and-white tom Deputy:Crowfeather-dark gray tom Apprentice, Fernpaw (gray tabby she-cat) Medicine Cat(s): Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom with white splotches shaped like kestrel feathers Warriors: Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes Nightcloud-black she-cat Apprentice, Brindlepaw (mottled brown she-cat) Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark gray paws Apprentice, Smokepaw (gray she-cat) Larkwing-pale brown tabby she-cat Sedgewhisker-pale brown tabby she-cat Slightfoot-black tom with white flash on his chest Oatclaw-pale brown tabby tom Featherpelt-gray tabby she-cat Hootwhisker-dark gray tom Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Elders:Whitetail-small white she-cat RiverClan Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom Medicine Cat(s): Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat Warriors: Mintfur-light gray tabby tom Apprentice, Softpaw (gray she-cat) Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat Apprentice, Dapplepaw (gray-and-white tom) Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat Apprentice, Breezepaw (brown-and-white she-cat) Mallownose-light brown tabby tom Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom Apprentice, Harepaw (white tom) Curlfeather-pale brown she-cat Heronwing-dark gray-and-black tom Shimmerpelt-silver she-cat Apprentice, Nightpaw (dark gray she-cat with blue eyes) Lizardtail-light brown tabby tom Havenpelt-black-and-white she-cat Sneezecloud-gray-and-white tom Brackenpelt-tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice, Gorsepaw (white tom with gray ears) Jayclaw-gray tom Owlnose-brown tabby tom Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes Elders:Mosspelt-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat SkyClan Leader: Leafstar-brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes Deputy: Hawkwing-dark gray tom with yellow eyes Warriors: Sparrowpelt-dark brown tabby tom Macgyver-black-and-white tom Apprentice, Dewpaw (sturdy gray tom) Plumwillow-dark gray she-cat Sagenose-pale gray tom Harrybrook-gray tom Blossomheart-ginger-and-white she-cat Apprentice, Finpaw (brown tom) Sandynose-stocky light brown tom with ginger legs Rabbitleap-brown tom Apprentice, Violetpaw (black-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes) Bellaleaf-pale orange she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Reedpaw (small tabby she-cat) Queens: Tinycloud-small white she-cat (mother to Quailkit, a tom with crow black ears; Pigeonkit; a gray-and-white she-kit; and Sunnykit, a ginger she-kit) Elders:Fallowfern-pale brown she-cat who has lost her hearing Dew Nose Eagle Feather Morning Mist Wind Runner